Silverpelt's Belief Can Help
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Starclan's dying, and it's up to Silverpelt to save them. The first 20 or so wild cats dead are offering a reward for Silverpelt: the name of the night sky. Future generations of cats will look up at the night and think of Silverpelt, but not her, only her name. R


THIS ISN'T WORKING! IT'S ALWAYS A PARAGRAPH BLOBBED UP INTO ITSELF WHEN IT'S UPLOADED! TELL ME HOW TO FIX THIS PLEASE!

* * *

Silverpelt's Belief Can Help

-Allegiances-

Omegaclan

Leader- Rockstar- A gray tom with black eyes.(DON'T HATE. I love this name. Use it if you want, I don't honestly care.)

Deputy- Wolfhowl- A strong, brave brown tom with tan ears and black eyes.

Medicine Cat- Lifeheal- A skilled tan she-cat who memorized every single herb.(Don't hate, she's not a mary-sue, and besides, she isn't the main character.)

No Elders.

Warriors-

Firefur- A wide-shouldered ginger tom with blue eyes and black stripes.

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Silverpelt- The first cat to believe in Starclan. Omegaclan thinks she's crazy. Her name describes her appearance, with black eyes.

Bloodfang- A vicious black tom with bloodstained teeth and red eyes.

Apprentice- Killpaw

Pelicanbeak- A long-snouted orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudstorm- A white tom with gray stripes and gray eyes.

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Sandwhirl- A tan she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Apprentice- Desertpaw

Foxfoot- A red-pawed white tom with purple eyes.

Tawnytail- A tawny-colored she-cat with gray eyes.

Apprentices-

Flamepaw- A ginger tom with brown eyes and brown spots.

Whitepaw- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Desertpaw- Tan tom with black eyes and a brown underbelly.

Killpaw- Black tom with black eyes.

Kits-

Skykit

Earthkit

Seakit

These are the first cats to roam free in the forest.

Prologue

Silverpaw looked down. "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Omegaclan shouted her name. Tawnypaw, Silverpaw's littermate, was already an apprentice.

Silverpelt woke up. Starclan had sent her a memory. She flicked her tail, glancing up at the sky. She thanked Starclan and went outside. Rockstar beckoned her over. Tawnytail and Foxfoot was with him.

"Wolfhowl wants you for dawn patrol. Make sure no kittypets or rogues have been stealing prey from our territory." Silverpelt dipped her head. "Yes, Rockstar." Foxfoot led them out.

Tawnytail whispered in her ear, "Don't start up that fox-dung story about Starclan again, do you hear me? You bothered us on the last patrol, and we were annoyed almost over the top." Silverpelt didn't respond and looked away, holding back tears. Starclan needed to send dreams to these nonbelievers. Tawnytail hissed at her.

Silverpelt shrank back. "I can't help it! They send me dreams and speak to me." Foxfoot growled. "Fox dung, you mouse-brain, we follow our leader's orders, not Starclan." Silverpelt muttered, "They told me all leaders were given nine lives by them, all except nonbelievers..."

Tawnytail and Foxfoot didn't reply. Suddenly, a plump squirrel popped up. In late Leaf-Bare, this was new. Silverpelt easily caught it, killing it with one bite in the neck. When all three had caught at least one piece of fresh-kill, they returned to camp, reporting no changes. Silverpelt thanked Starclan for sending them prey, and at sunhigh, she lay in the shade of a tree next to Tawnytail.

"I'm sorry you don't agree with Starclan's existence." she meowed. Tawnytail didn't reply, but watched Foxfoot get a vole and walk towards her. "Hi, Foxfoot. Nice catch you made this morning." Foxfoot flicked his tail. "I was impressed of yours and Silverpelt's catches."

They talked about various things, changing subjects and laughing now and then. Sharing tongues ended, and Silverpelt had convinced Tawnytail of at least trying to look at the night sky. There were few stars in it. She supposed the first wild cat who had died was very sad and alone at first.

That night, Tawnytail looked up before entering the warriors den. her gaze lingered on the night sky until she closed her eyes. Silverpelt eventually heard her snoring. She fell asleep after a while.

"Silverpelt! Help us!" A voice called.

"What? Who are you? Hello?" Silverpelt cried. "I can help! Where are you?"

The fog was too thick. Where was this place? The voice sounded unfamiliar. Suddenly, a number of cats, about 20, apeared.

"Help us!" The biggest one cried. "Help us out of our agony!" Silverpelt screamed. The cats came into view, their eyes replaced with black dents, and dried blood stains were underneath. The remains of crying blood.

"We need your help!" They echoed. "Help us! Come help us! Come help!" The voices seared into Silverpelt's ears, filling her with fear. "Help us!" Their pelts were blood-stained, and their tails were rotting. "Starclan is dying!"

Silverpelt woke up. Starclan... Starclan... Tawnypelt sounded annoyed. "Stop fidgeting. It's almost dawn, might as well stay awake." Silverpelt sat up and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Starclan was dying.(Please don't hate and be all like "Oh really? Starclan's dying? Huh, didn't know." Because I read Starkit's prophecy and 'm not as bad as xdarkrosesx. If her grammar was better, I'd love the story ^^)

Stay tuned for more! The next chapters will be released soon! R&R, tell me what you think. Can she save Starclan? Sorry for the gory dream scene... That's why I'm known as FanficTo-A-T, I guess! By the way I'm trying to fix any changes, please tell me anything wrong.


End file.
